


Те, кто строит песочные замки

by ardente_and_i



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Self-Reflection, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardente_and_i/pseuds/ardente_and_i
Summary: Джон строит песочные замки на поле боя.





	Те, кто строит песочные замки

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно песней Кошки Сашки - Хрустальные домики.

Джон строит песочные замки на поле боя. Собирает по крупицам разлетевшиеся на осколки чужие жизни, старается придать хотя бы подобие прежней формы.  
Война отдаёт каждого седьмого. Это где-то четырнадцать из сотни, с поправкой на инфекции и периодический дефицит медикаментов. Бывает и больше - и это хороший день. Но бывают и плохие дни. Кровь уходит в песок, впитывается в землю и сделать уже ничего нельзя. Джон, разумеется, не считает, ни людей, ни дни, просто раз за разом начинает с начала. 

Никто не говорил, что строить песочные замки в самом сердце войны - легко. Никто не говорил даже, что это действительно нужно. Джон не позволяет себе задуматься над этим. Режет, шьёт, колет обезболивающее и говорит. Говорит-говорит-говорит. Успокаивает, утешает, обвиняет, подстегивает, делает все чтобы сделать чуть полегче, чтобы сыпучие крупицы чужих жизней утекали из пальцев хоть немного медленней. 

Когда мир взрывается болью выстрела это кажется закономерным. Теперь _с ним_ говорят, _его_ держат. Война жадно скалится рядом или это ловит отблеск чей-то скальпель? Это смерть? От этого он спасал других? Во вспыхнувшем вдруг желании жить сплетаются горечь нереализованных желаний, детская обида на мир и удивление. Его словно обманули. Клубок чувств все разматывается и разматывается: страх, боль, надежда, обида, отчаяние, жажда, разочарование. Они раздирают его мечущееся в лихорадке сознание, пока не заканчиваются. Совсем. Оставляя военного врача Джона Ватсона в вакууме апатии и онемения. Как физического так и морального. 

Джон лежит в тесной палате (потолок покрыт странными пятнами). Медсестры жалеют и стыдятся его (того что с ним стало). Солидарность и глубина их понимания убивает. Джон смотрит на свои руки (внутри мышц левой поселился тремор). Джон больше не сможет никого спасти (даже себя). Каждый раз, засыпая, он видит как его тело заносит песком и ничего не может с этим сделать.

***

Шерлок совсем не похож на войну. Он пахнет, двигается и действует по-другому. Джон мысленно сравнивает, примеряет их друг у другу. Война менее безразлична внешне, она прячет свой настоящий цинизм глубоко под слоями напряжения, надрыва и возбуждения. Шерлок наоборот скрывает за стеной наносной холодности большое живое сердце, годами пылившееся до востребования.

Чувство нужности Шерлоку - самая парадоксальная вещь, с которой Джон сталкивался. Колеблющаяся от пренебрежительного «подай-принеси», до безоговорочной готовности доверить свою жизнь Джону, она раз за разом проверяет их отношения на прочность. Шерлок готов давить, тянуть, манипулировать. Он знает Джона, сильные и слабые стороны. В его руках Джон сам становится песком. Но самое важное - Джон полезен. Таким какой есть - с тремором и ПТСР (им обоим повезло, что Шерлок не застал диссоциативных флешбеков Джона). До их встречи он распадался, а теперь чувствует, как трепещут вставшие на место крупицы. 

Шерлок ершится, признать за собой человечность - абразивом по гордости. Ум и изрядная доля драматизма не более чем дым и зеркала в том смысле, что предназначены для одного - не подпустить близко. Обожая загадки, Шерлок превратил себя в одну из них. Джон даже не понял этого сначала, а поняв, не мог перестать сомневаться. Шерлок с радостью подкармливал эти сомнения - не к месту брошенная фраза, жесткий поступок, утаенная информация. Сложно не обмануться. 

Вот только Джон все равно верил. Сомневался, но верил. Может потому что больше не мог строить песочные замки и отдавать свою веру им. Может потому что впервые обрел столь надежную опору, не в мелочах, разумеется, в этом на Шерлока полагаться нельзя, но в более глобальном смысле. Подставленное плечо, протянутая рука, разделенный смех. Гранитное основание под влажным, зыбким песком - то что нужно чтобы встать на ноги.

***

Джон Ватсон раньше строил песочные замки посреди поля боя. После он сам едва не рассыпался, но потом один гений собрал его обратно. Каждым своим поступком, умышленным и нет, каждым своим выбором он вернул Джону эту способность. Подарил новый шанс.  
Новую возможность строить песочные замки посреди поля боя (в Лондоне).  
Только правда в том, что Джон Ватсон не особенный.  
Чтобы построить песочный замок не надо быть хирургом, инспектором Скотланд-Ярда, консультирующим детективом, домоправительницей, патологоанатомом или даже британским правительством.  
Вовсе не надо.  
Достаточно быть нужным человеком в нужном месте. 


End file.
